


【FGO/伯爵咕哒】厨房，草莓与烟

by erse



Category: fgo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erse/pseuds/erse
Summary: 【闲人爱德蒙×大学生咕哒子，伪父女paro】520贺文，讲一个破镜重圆（并不是）的故事就是两人（only爱德蒙）互诉心意的一个过程懒得写肉，如果想看肉的话请评论（我是魔鬼_(:з」∠)_）





	【FGO/伯爵咕哒】厨房，草莓与烟

藤丸立香麻木地用钥匙打开家门，环视了一圈家里的陈设，一切如旧，很好。

她面无表情地走到厨房，打开冰箱，里面全是酒、咖啡和烟草，很好，enchante. 

她把勒得手疼的一大堆蔬菜和肉类分门别类地放到冰箱里整好，推着行李箱回自己的房间换了居家服；来到阳台，扫了眼已经要被堆满了的洗衣机，把内裤和袜子用衣架挑出来，其他的盖上厚厚一层洗衣粉，调到最大功率，按下启动键；她把内裤和袜子分别放进两个大脸盆里，倒入刚烧好的热水，用洗衣粉泡好；她拉开公寓所有的窗帘，让清新的空气和夏日里有些灼热的阳光进入这个略显阴暗的世界。

把地板扫了一遍、拖了两遍；把堆了满门口的男式皮鞋也泡进洗衣液里、将内里洗刷干净后上了鞋油放阳台通风；把泡了一小时的内裤和袜子使出吃奶的劲儿全部搓完晾在阳光里；从冰箱里拎出刚刚遗漏的、和生菜混在一起的绿萝，把原来玻璃瓶里已经浑浊得看不出是什么的液体倒了清洗干净，把绿萝端端正正地插好。

绿色的叶子上沾了露水，在阳光下十分清新美丽。

做好这些，她并未就此歇息，而是看了看表，去了厨房。

阳光透过窗户照进厨房，她洗着盘子，一切都是那么明明晃晃。

她快要忍不住哭了。这个房子里到处都是那个人的气息，就连那个人鲜少光顾的厨房里也是。是啊，是回忆在作祟。以前她在家的时候，总是喜欢做饭，她在抽油烟机和水池边上忙碌，男人就抽着烟坐在简易餐桌上看着她。青春期的少女总是敏感，她别扭地做完，负气似的把做好的菜往男人面前一摔，没好气地说，做好了，吃吧。

男人总会摊手笑，一脸无奈的样子，然后开始用他优雅繁琐的法式就餐礼仪来cover蹩脚的日式法餐。其实怎么说呢，虽然不正宗，但口感还是不错的，男人这么想。可是一边的立香只会纠结于自己终归是个日本人啦没有办法做出来正宗的料理啦行为举止也不够优雅啦总之就是配不上爱德蒙啦——

总之就是配不上爱德蒙。

是的，尽管没有人会把藤丸立香与“自卑”二字联系在一起，但她清晰地知道，这个词一直笼罩着她的整个青春期。作为立香的监护人，爱德蒙·唐泰斯是那么的完美（除了极其厌恶做家务以及抽烟嗜酒成性但神奇的是他有八块腹肌还不掉头发），拥有洞察一切的智慧。

她爱他的全部，完美的，不完美的，总之只要一被爱德蒙的烟味所包围，她就要震颤得哭出来。怎么会有这么温柔的人呢，怎么会有这么——令她无法抗拒的人呢。

她无法抗拒地爱上了他，在十岁之时被领到这个公寓之后，慢慢地爱上。十岁前她一直呆在孤儿院，曾想着，或许自己的一辈子就呆在这个孤儿院了吧，高中毕业后回来做爱心姐姐，一直陪伴孩子们到老，像那些即使白发苍苍也要和孩子们呆在一起的嬷嬷们一样。

就在那个夜晚，一切都变了。

她和一群孩子们临时被姐姐带到他们滑滑梯的地方，立香的手里甚至还拿着她的小口琴。那个小口琴是一个姐姐临嫁人前送给她的，是那个姐姐教会了她吹口琴。孤儿院的小孩子们都很敏感，正是在确认了要结婚的时候立香才敢跟姐姐提出这个要求的，不然别的小孩子会嫉妒，会让她不好过。她一直都很聪明。

立香在对待“被人挑走”这件事上一直都不够积极，因为她几乎已经明了了自己的命运。她远远地站在后面，先是看到了高高的帽子，奇异的白色的头发，再然后是电视剧里才会出现的、西洋人的长相。她的心脏几乎要蹦出来了，她开始后悔自己没有抢在其他的小孩子之前。

那位西洋人用流畅的日语跟姐姐攀谈起来，淡金色的眼睛在小孩子间梭巡。立香忍不住双手合十，把口琴夹在两只手之间，她看着这个高大的男人，小小的身体微微前倾，下意识地摆出了迫切的姿态。事实是，所有小孩子都很迫切，立香只是其中微不足道的一个罢了。

礼貌地与两颊泛晕的照看小孩子的“姐姐”拉开了距离，年轻的绅士指了指角落里的立香：

“那个孩子呢？她叫什么名字？”

“立香吗？”意识到自己的失态，年轻的女孩满脸窘迫，“立香五岁的时候就来了呢，在孩子们里也算是个老人了，唐泰斯桑对她感兴趣吗？”

爱德蒙颔首，年轻的女孩想要过去把立香带过来，爱德蒙制止了。

他来到小小的立香跟前，蹲下。

立香金色的眼眸对上爱德蒙淡金色的眼睛，这个西洋人的眼睛似乎有魔力，立香都快看呆了。

爱德蒙问她：“你叫什么名字呀？”

立香突然反应过来，红了两颊，她低下头看自己的脚尖：“藤丸立香。”

爱德蒙微笑，声音低沉温柔：“我是爱德蒙·唐泰斯，你可以就叫我爱德蒙。”

“はい——”

“会吹口琴？”

立香终于又对上了男人腻死人不偿命的英俊面容，心跳加速地点点头。

男人揉揉立香的头发，心道不错，发质是他喜欢的柔软的触感。

“吹吹试试？”

于是立香开始吹，吹《卡农》。别的小孩都喜欢姐姐吹儿歌，但她最喜欢卡农，百听不厌。

她看到男人满意地挑眉，变戏法般的从背后拿出了一个玩具熊，立香接过玩具熊，懵懵懂懂地被他牵着手走了，鼻子满里是小熊和男人身上的烟味。

这个烟味伴随了她的一生。

事实上，立香已经一年没有回家了。自从她成年、上了大学，就如同叛逆期的孩子一样不愿回家。

“我是个成年人了，我现在可以自己赚钱租房子，我不需要监护人的帮助。”

她在手机里冷漠地这么说，拼命掩饰着声音里的颤抖。

电话那头的男人只好无奈地答：“好的立香，但我希望你可以取走我打在你卡上的钱。”

“我不！”

是想要证明自己成年了，而不是活在那个男人的阴影下；是想要大声地说，我不是你的女儿，我是独立的存在；是想要向全世界宣布，自己也可以与那个男人比肩，他们之间是平等的，我可以离开你。

——我的离开是为了，不离开你。

她想到有一次，高中二年级的时候，男人喝了一口味增汤’，淡淡地问她，有没有喜欢的男孩子啊。

她愤怒地摔了筷子。

男人在她的房门前敲门，她不开，问话她也不答，于是他在她房门前站了很久，抽了一支又一支烟。

终究还是……不忍心啊。

不忍心看男人为了自己无端的小脾气而懊恼，她知道她被他给宠坏了。

——实在是太多记忆了，怎么办，爱德蒙，你如你的烟草一般，在我的人生里无处不在。

立香就像一个拼命往自己的窝里塞干果的小松鼠，心心念念着那个人，可是拒绝交流，拒绝将自己的爱意表露，固执地在脑内勾画出“对方是怎么样的”，而忽略对方真正的感受。她固执地将自己的内心用自己的猜想填满，而不是去想，爱德蒙到底是个怎样的人；而不是去串联，那些细节，那些记忆，到底是什么让爱德蒙选择了她，又是什么让她爱上了爱德蒙——’这个自己以前的监护人，养父，自己梦境中的爱人。

立香将手臂无力地垂在水盆边缘，阳光透过盆里用盐水浸着的生菜，纷纷煞煞得显得好看。

毫无征兆地，立香被一个熟悉的人从背后环绕进怀里，对方动作轻柔，衬衫的布料柔软醉人；新鲜的、熟悉的烟味萦绕在鼻尖；对方将下巴搁在她的头顶，将脸埋进她的发旋。

立香的手在颤抖。

“你终于回来了，立香。”

爱德蒙的声音是一如既往地低沉，立香要醉在这样的声音里了。她低低地看着自己腰上男人骨节分明的好看的手，不住地往下落泪。

“去哪里了，你？”

埋首于少女橙色的发丝里，男人的声音显得有些沉闷，有那么一点点孩子气。

“去买你喜欢的草莓了。”

“？”

立香转头，饭桌上放着一纸袋又大又鲜艳的草莓。

这一转头，也让两人难免对视起来。 

立香又要溺在金色的瞳孔里了。

爱德蒙从衬衫左胸的口袋里拿出颜色素雅的手帕，替立香把眼泪擦干净。

立香：“……为什么买草莓？你怎么知道我会回来？”

爱德蒙笑了：“因为我在盼着你回来。”

立香不可置信地看着爱德蒙，爱德蒙摇摇头，从裤袋里掏出烟，立香替他点上烟。

男人点烟，要死的性感。

立香忍住不让自己胡思乱想。两人的身体紧贴着，夏日里的傍晚，热度还没消下去，她能感受到男人身上炙烫的气息。

但是，两人都没有分开。

饶是如此，总是犯二的立香也开始想了，天哪爱德蒙居然抱我了，他从我十五岁之后就再也没有抱过了，说是小女孩已经长大了。他居然抱我了，他是什么意思，他是失恋了吗，他是因为太久没见我了吗，还是他……

那三个字，连在脑海里过一遍的勇气也没有。

爱德蒙看着立香正超速过载的小脑袋，忍不住破功笑了。这是自己的小爱人，没有办法，就是这么可爱。

爱德蒙你再笑！长这么帅你不知道这样超犯规！

立香狠狠瞪视着爱德蒙。她曾幻想过无数次再次见面的场景，冷漠的，争吵的，温情的，又或者爱德蒙跟别人恋爱了的，已经离开这里了的……唯独想象不到这种结局。

看着少女玫瑰色的嘴唇，爱德蒙轻轻地吻了下去。

立香：“！

” 长长的法式接吻，不愧是法国人。立香这么想着，妈呀天哪为什么自己总会在关键时刻想些其他的有的没的。

“唔咕。”立香发出幼兽一般的咕噜声。

爱德蒙额上的青筋被这挠痒痒一般的声音重重地挑起，他触电般地放开了立香。

立香疑惑地看着爱德蒙，又大又圆的如同小鹿一般的眼睛里是潮湿的雾，她有点被他口中的烟味给炝着了。

这是她的初吻，爱德蒙亲得太久太忘我，她几乎要窒息了，各种意义上的。

爱德蒙用大拇指轻抚立香的脸颊，立香已经被亲软了，脸上是情欲与羞窘交织的潮红，是任君采撷的姿态。

“我一直都在等着你，立香。”

爱德蒙的这一番话，说明了太多太多。一切都开始明朗，以前相处的细节涌了上来。啊，原来如此。少女的自作多情与自卑将一切都笼罩上一层雾，她在雾里挣扎着，若即若离；而爱德蒙远远地站在雾气外，他什么都知道。

“为什么……为什么不跟我说？我……什么也不知道……我……我太迟钝……”

“你当时还小，”爱德蒙掐了烟，“很多事情你还没经历过，高中，大学。我想，如果你在经历过大学之后仍然愿意回来，那么我们就在一起。”

立香疯狂地捶男人的胸膛：“讨厌！笨蛋！”

爱德蒙宠溺地看着怀里撒娇的立香，摇摇头，还是太宠她了，太任性。

“爱德蒙。”

“我在听。”

“你当初，为什么要领养我？”

“因为想要一个伴吧？儿女也好朋友也好，我一个人在日本生活，总得有个陪伴的人。我跟你说过，我扔掉了之前作为复仇鬼的我，想要在世界的另一端重新开始。”

“那个开始就是你。你带来了奇迹，立香。你让我爱上你了。”

洒满阳光的厨房里，橘发的少女与白发的中年男人四目相对，两人都明媚地笑了。

End_


End file.
